Time Zones
Even though a page similar to this may exist, I think it is a good idea to have this in case any of you guys want to try to make plans with each other, other than gatherings and such or just learn about the time zones o.o (This is a repost from another wiki page I made I may edit it a bit later) For All Your Time Based Event Planning: Don't forget about Daylights Savings Time (DST) it may affect some of the times in future edits that add more time zones to the page. This page has been created to help us all know the time of places other than where you may live now, it is to help guide us all to an understanding of the times and with a little bit of math tell what time it is at someone else's location. You can basically use this page for planning gatherings and other events. Time Zones of the United States of America Example for Time (EDT) Eastern Time: 9:00 P.M. (CDT) Central Time: 8:00 P.M. (MDT) Mountain Time: 7:00 P.M. (PDT) Pacific Time: 6:00 P.M. (AKDT) Alaska Time: 5:00 P.M. (HST) Hawaii Time: 3:00 P.M. Comment if you need more information, but this is about it. Each one has an hour difference in between the time zones around it, except Hawaii and Alaska that one is a Two hour difference. So, Eastern being the furthest ahead and Hawaii being the least. If you want a specific time to see and how it relates to others, leave a comment below so I can add that to the page for ya. How to Read the Map Below This map is one I found and it is pretty easy to understand, I will explain really quickly though. It has a center time, and from the center it splits off to the left of the map showing that time has not yet reached that time hence it is earlier, and to the right it is showing times that are for the most part that have passed the central time. Find where you live, in the general area at least, there are numbers to determine short range and long range. For example at the United States and Canada it shows the Eastern Time as -5 (going by hours) from the center of the map where the United Kingdom and Portugal are. You would take the time in those zones and subtract by 5. If you want to take it into account for the closer areas, like from Pacific and Eastern times in the United States, all you would do is take the time you know, and subtract or add by how many numbers it takes to get to the other. Depending on which way you are going. This map uses positives and negatives, which makes sense to show how a new day is starting on a small piece of the world as another is not. If you were trying to see from Greenland to China for example I believe since it is -3 at Greenland from the center and +8 for China, then you would have a total of an 11 hour difference. +8 - -3 = 11 I'm pretty sure that is how you'd read this map xD if not someone else could possibly explain some parts of it if I got anything wrong. Category:Daybreak Category:FeralRealms Admin Pages